1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enhancement systems for floating recreational boards such as paddleboards and surfboards. More specifically, the invention relates to a device which attaches to a recreational board and improves flotation, can be used to hold beverages and other items, and protects the edges of a recreational board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stand-up paddleboards (“SUPs”) are gaining in popularity for a variety of reasons including recreation, exercise, ease in learning, and short-distance transportation. However, traditional SUPs have certain limitations. For one, not everyone is coordinated enough to maintain their balance on a SUP, especially where the water is turbulent from waves, water movement, wakes, and so forth. As a result, a paddler may fall off their board. Another limitation is that a conventional SUP doesn't provide a compartment or other place to secure personal belongings such as keys, wallets, and beverage containers. As a result, the paddler must keep these items on their person, which can be uncomfortable. If the paddler falls off the board, which can happen frequently, items will be submerged in water, and possibly lost. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a device that increased the overall stability of a SUP, and provided storage.
While SUPs have conventionally been used for actual stand up paddleboarding, some use SUP's as a congregation point for people enjoying aquatic activities, for example a floating bar of sorts. In this manner one or more people drape their arms over the top surface of the SUP to provide flotation. However, the buoyancy of the SUP is decreased as people weigh down the SUP. In addition, just as people paddleboarding lack a compartment where they can store their belongings, people congregating around a SUP lack a secure place for their belongings. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a device that increased the overall buoyancy of a SUP, and provided storage.
SUPs are designed to be strong, yet light. However, as they are intended for use in water, they are prone to dings, abrasions, and other damage. The likelihood of this damage is increased because SUPs are large and somewhat cumbersome. Thus, it would be advantageous to protect the perimeter of the SUP to increase longevity of use.
As can be seen, there is a need for a flotation device that increases the overall stability and buoyancy of a recreational board, while providing storage for beverages and other personal items. It is also desirable that a flotation device would afford protection to the recreational board. Further, it is also desirable for the flotation device to be lightweight, inexpensive and easy to manufacture. It is also desirable that the flotation device can be easily attached and removed.